The Childs Arc: Project ECLIPSE (The Core)
by ArtisticDisasters
Summary: Author's Note: This is Crista, I'm kind of working on a Arc Series for The Core, an Arc dedicated to the Terranauts, each one having their own Arc. Note that this takes place after the mission, and that Joshua's Arc (The Keyes Arc) is pretty much the movie. Enjoy the Arc for Rebecca Childs! Also note that this is a bit more Sci-Fi, so the Science isn't accurate... And that's okay!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Three years... No, four. It could've been four.

Nobody really paid attention to the time that passed by. All that they cared about was the bright blue sky, the hot shimmering sun, the trees and flowers that danced with the wind, and the birds that happily chirped in response to such weather.

They cared about meeting old friends and new friends alike. They cared about ditching past enemies and former memories that only did them harm. It wasn't their… "cup of tea", if you could call it that.

There was one event that seemed special. Not that they didn't care about it, but they wanted to forget this part of History:

The halt of the Earth's spinning core.

With all of the casualties and damage caused, it was easily one of the reasons that people started working towards helping the Earth recover. The one thing that made it worse was the fact that Purcell and those working for Project D.E.S.T.I.N.I had to keep whatever they were doing secret.

Why? Because they were the reasons for the damage.

Easily, Dr. Zimsky could blame himself for the damage. He knew that stopping the Earth's "heart" was a major flaw that affected his reputation, but he cared less. Dr. Keyes was also, unknowingly, part of the problem, but it wasn't his fault.

You see, he worked with Zimsky before. However, he didn't know what the Project was meant to do, or what catastrophic events it would eventually cause, and he was upset with the fact that he could've stopped it before it even fired.

But now, that was simply a part of the forgotten past. Everyone was now in the present... Or were they?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zimsky had ditched the organization after hearing about their hideous and malevolent intentions on finishing what they had started. He even attempted to close the Project down, but the Government was not in favour of his reasons, and kept the Project going, as long as they had the money to operate.

"They don't know what they're getting into, Braz. I'm telling you." Zimsky sighed, hanging his head slightly lower than normal (as he often kept his head up high, literally), a cigarette in his hand.

"It's the government, Zimsky. As much as you try, you can't change their opinions." Braz added, with the slightest bit of sympathy. Both had just left the base, and neither any of the two were happy.

 _You can't change their opinions…_

God, that made Zimsky nauseous. He wanted to chuck that cig into his mouth badly, but he had made a promise to his frenemy to stop his habits. Despite their friendship not being what it used to be, whatever he promises to Braz, he's gotta make sure he makes ends meet.

 _ **-Project base, exact location unknown-**_

A meeting was held in place. The mood was quite unsettling, and it didn't help that Dr. Aniyo Estrelle was becoming more and more… bothered.

"Hurry up, I don't have time to waste!" Dr. Hollis Renson, the leader of this notorious group, clapped his hands, pacing briskly. He was less than pleased with his team.

When everyone took their seats, he scoffed. "Maybe next time, mOVE A LITTLE FASTER!" He roared, earning yelps from everyone in the meeting room, whose gazes were once flying over the place. "Ahem… Apologies, but a harsher tone was… _necessary_ to get your undivided attention."

Then, with his frail hand, he pulled up a holographic screen. "I present to you our latest project: E.C.L.I.P.S.E."

Aniyo adjusted her glasses, eyes squinting gently. "They can't be serious…"

 _ **During the event of the next major Solar Eclipse (hence the name), the machine created will fire a black hole in front of the view of unsuspecting millions, which will consume everyone and everything in its vicinity, and we will be spared. It is the perfect weapon created under the hands of revenge and destruction!**_

 _Revenge… Destruction… No… No, that isn't possible!_

Aniyo, as if pushed up by will, looked Dr. Renson in the eye.

"Don't you know what this'll do to us?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _Excuse me_?" Dr. Renson glared at one of his colleagues.

"Is _THIS_ what you call success?!" Aniyo spat bitterly. "If you set that machine off, we'll _ALL_ die!"

"I guarantee you, Dr. Estrelle, you have no idea what you're talking about. For years, we should've been the ones to save the Earth, to restart its core. But no, that sly group got to it before we did, and one of them was a _traitor_ to our organization-" The leader was then cut off, which frustrated him.

"You need to listen real good, mister. Shield us or not, a black hole has enough energy to consume the whole Earth. I'm no astronomer, but I know the consequences." She hissed.

"And what makes you think that you're so entitled to speak up to your boss, young lady?!" Renson roared, the room looking at Aniyo. "You're just a mere scientist like the rest of the people in this meeting. You aren't special!"

The doctor was unshaken, keeping her stance, feet planted on the ground, hands planted on both sides of her body. "I know NASA. In fact, I'm affiliated with them. Let's see if you'll be able to beat the best team they've got."

"Hah, look at her! Thinking she's such a good know-it-all!" One colleague hollered, the others laughing at her remark.

 _ **Oh, they think this is a joke, huh?!**_

Aniyo slammed her books on the table, spreading silence throughout the room, which echoed by the corners of the walls. She had to make a point, and prove to them that it was no laughing matter.

"Now I see why Drs. Zimsky and Keyes had no choice but to leave the group. Every single one of you were too ignorant to aid their well-being. Seeing that I have lost my trust in the organization that I've been working for during the past 5 years, I should take my leave as well."

As Aniyo made her way to the exit, she looked straight into Renson's eyes.

" _ **Good day to you, sir.**_ "

After the exit, the organization never heard from her again.


End file.
